


In perpetuō

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Drama, Gen, Gen Work, Post-Canon, Ratings: PG
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 19:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9671882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Оставалось ждать дальше.Примечание: Наруто-центрик, упоминаются Итачи и др.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Mritty, Esache
> 
> Посвящается Sabaku no Shukaku, так как без этого человека In perpetuō мог так и остаться лишь в голове нереализованной идеей.
> 
> И да, одиночество не равно тоска.

Наруто обратил взгляд к высокому звеняще-синему небу. Чёрное, словно зрачок, пятно на нём увеличивалось, приобретая очертания птицы.  
Огромный ворон, хлопнув крыльями, опустился на подставленную руку и выжидающе склонил голову.  
— Есть хочешь? — усмехнулся Наруто. — Рыбы, уж извини, сегодня не будет. Зато есть пара замечательных кусков мяса.  
Он пододвинул к себе железную миску и откинул с неё тряпку, демонстрируя содержимое. Ворон одобрительно каркнул и, цепляясь за ткань рукава, переступил с лапки на лапку. Наруто удобнее пристроил руку и начал неторопливо скармливать птице принесённую еду, наблюдая за тем, как ворон обклёвывает куски мяса, лежащие прямо у него на ладони.  
— Красивый. У него есть имя?  
Наруто обернулся. Словно из ниоткуда рядом материализовалась Сакура в летнем платье и с небольшой круглой коробкой в руках. Он ничуть не удивился её появлению. Хлопнул рукой по траве рядом с собой, приглашая боевую подругу присесть. Та улыбнулась в ответ, подобрала подол платья и опустилась на предложенное место.  
— Итачи его зовут, — с нотками гордости ответил Наруто и любовно, почти нежно провёл пальцами вдоль клюва ворона.  
— Тот самый? Получается, ты приручил самого Учиха! — Сакура рассмеялась весело и непринуждённо. Она подшучивала над ним привычно, глядя лукавыми зелёными глазами.  
— Ну… — Наруто склонил голову точь-в-точь, как до этого её склонял Итачи, — это ещё посмотреть, кто кого…  
— Балбес, — беззлобно прошептала Сакура, заправляя нежно-розовую прядь волос за ухо и отворачиваясь. Наруто хмыкнул, кивнул на коробку.  
— Поделишься?  
— Так я тебе и принесла, дурачок. Только тут вишня, малины не было…  
— Давай вишню, — Наруто подмигнул. — Итачи и её любит.  
Сакура фыркнула, но коробку протянула. Наруто вновь беззаботно рассмеялся, когда ворон спрыгнул с руки и принялся клевать ягоды прямо из коробки.  
— Спасибо.  
— Да не за что.  
Оба наблюдали, как Итачи выбирает круглые, почти чёрные ягоды, и улыбка на лице Наруто тускнела. Разговоры уже давно свелись к ничего не значащим коротким фразам. С каждым годом его всё меньше хватало на осмысленные диалоги: все слова давно были сказаны, изжиты, а он всё больше понимал, что отдаляется от человеческой сути.  
— Сакура, знаешь…  
Сакура подняла голову, и тут ворон громко закричал — почти человеческим голосом, — и взвился вверх. Землю тряхнуло так, что коробка на траве подпрыгнула. Раздался взрыв, в ясное небо ударил столб чёрного дыма. Наруто вскочил на ноги, но Сакура осталась сидеть на траве. В её глазах всё ещё сохранялось выражение заинтересованности.  
Итачи упал в бездонную высь, разрезая крыльями воздух, и закружил мрачным предзнаменованием над потревоженным опустевшим полем.  
— Иду.  
Лицо Наруто выражало усталую решимость. Он не спеша направился к месту взрыва, оставляя лето, Сакуру, поляну, ягоды и бессмысленную беседу за спиной. Пространство ломалось на осколки стекла, за которым проступало сизо-красное от заката небо, и осыпалось вниз. Под ногами выжженная земля, вдалеке — чёрная, неровная полоса леса, а за ним гряды скал, с обратной стороны которых всё ещё держались полуосыпавшиеся лики бывших Хокаге. Он не мог уйти далеко от Конохи, Узумаки Наруто, джинчуурики теперь уже десятихвостого.  
Так сложилась его судьба.  
Вооруженные до зубов воины в доспехах выстроились в неровные шеренги. Устраивать на Наруто засаду и пытаться поймать его было бессмысленно — кто-то знал это по предыдущим атакам, кто-то — по рассказам и летописям предшественников. Но раз в энное количество лет, а то и чаще, находились безумцы, которым его существование не давало покоя.  
— Пока ты жив и жив десятихвостый, в мире будет война! — чей-то отчаянный крик разнёсся над полем горьким приговором. Ничего нового. Наруто привык. Он был оружием — страшным и опасным оружием для одних, желанным — для других. Они не понимали, что только в разделённом состоянии хвостатые погибали со смертью своего сосуда. Если же убить джинчуурики десятихвостого — монстр вырвется наружу. Наруто не мог этого допустить. Как не мог позволить себе встать на чью-либо сторону.  
Наруто устало прикрыл глаза, а потом широко распахнул их. Синева неба сменилась на алый шёлк крови: в радужке глаз завертелись грани вечного мангекё, и вокруг Наруто вспыхнула яркая волна, обвившая его с ног до головы и разросшаяся до немыслимых размеров, вытягиваясь в фигуру в доспехах. На земле почти не осталось тех, кто бы узнал в этой технике Сусано-о, и никого, кто бы опознал в лице этого Бога давно почившего Учиха Итачи.  
Ни одна атака не задела его и никто не заметил, как губы джинчуурики шевельнулись.  
Чёрное пламя залило равнину болью и ужасом. Люди истошно кричали, и им вторил крик ворона в небе, крик, похожий на проклятье.  
В следующий момент всё исчезло. Воины попадали, кто на колени, кто на спины или лицом в землю. Многие оказались без сознания.  
— Уходите. Или, клянусь Четвёртым Хокаге, вы и правда сгорите, — голос Наруто звучал спокойно и жёстко.  
Взваливая на плечи своих бессознательных товарищей, его несостоявшиеся убийцы торопливо покидали место брани. Цукиёми воспроизводило во всей красе ощущения от длительного контакта с Аматерасу, и безумцев, готовых опробовать технику на себе по-настоящему не нашлось.  
Наруто вернулся обратно. Сел на пропыленную землю и кусок за кусочком стал восстанавливать разбитую мозаику: небо, траву, Сакуру, или, может на этот раз Хинату? Ворон опустился ему на плечо, и в его круглых глазах застыло понимание, которого Наруто не видел уже многие сотни лет.  
Оставалось ждать дальше. Ждать, когда на свет родится тот, кто сможет поставить точку в летописях последнего джинчуурики и начнет писать заново историю этого мира.


End file.
